Playing Nurse
by Anne Midnight Hunter
Summary: "You're running a fever, and I think you also have a cold, Dean." Told him Castiel in a low voice. Dean's red rimmed eyes focused on him and he groaned. "No! I don't wanna be sick, Cas! Not fair! Today was my report on emotional disturbance! It was goin' to be badass! Complained the blond in a childish way. Did Castiel mention that Dean was worst than a five year old when sick?


**Title: Playing Nurse**

**Author: Anne Midnight Hunter**

**Beta: None!**

**Rate: T/PG-14**

**Pair/Characters: Dean/Cas, Gabriel/Sam**

**Type: Slash/AU (Collage)/Humor/Schoomp/One-Shot**

**Anne: Hi! My God, they took this one down too! I was so pissed! But, it was my fault too. My summary had naughty words. Bad Anne, bad! Lol so, here it is again! Enjoy!**

**OoooO**

The rain hit the windows of the apartment with force, as if the rain drops were on a mission to wake up the occupants of the small, cozy apartment. The alarm clock began to play 'Master Exploder' from Tenacious D at a very loud volume. Blue eyes snapped open and the owner groaned at the heavy sound of the guitar. Dean had been obsess with that damn movie and had change the original alarm song, Slipknot's 'Sulfur' for that monstrosity.

A groan beside him made him push the button to stop the infernal music to keep from melting his ear drums. Silence ruled the semi-dark room. Bliss. Castiel sat down on the bed and rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Dean? Dean wake up. You are going to be late." The dark brunet told the body next to his. Another groan and Dean snuggle against Castiel, it made the pale man gasp and throw the sheets away from Dean's head. The dirty blond hair of his lover was wet with sweat; his freckle, tanned cheeks were flushed, his plump lips parted and red. Gasps and shallows breaths escaped from the luscious lips.

Castiel pressed a warm hand on Dean's forehead and cursed. The younger man was burning up and he bet his asthma was going to present its evil head and mess Dean more. Castiel stood up from the bed; he walked toward the bathroom, and began to look for Dean's inhaler and a cloth and bowl to fill it up with cold water.

Castiel returned to the room with the stuff and glanced at the blond; a smile made itself grace the handsome features of the usually stoic man. Dean and Castiel had been dating for a year and half, the younger man had been the one to pursuer (read-stalk) the dark haired man. The two met in the theology class they shared at the *Kansas State University. It was after a debate to see if God really existed or it was the man's way to believe in something and worship it.

Dean was against the God-is-the-creator and was saying that it was all a bunch of bull crap. Let's just say Castiel did NOT found that too funny. After the two of them had a heated debate with facts, statement and even a Bible almost thrown at Dean's head, the younger man asked the blue-eyed man out.

Castiel totally turned him down.

He came from a very religious family, even thought his sexual preference was looked down by his parents, he had the support of his older brother, Gabriel. And he still believes in the religion that his parents based his childhood with. Castiel told him that he was insane, that he was not going out with someone who insults his believes like that. But, Dean just smiled, kissed him in the cheek and whispered Castiel's dooming words. "I'm gonna make you fall for me, Cas. That passion? It's so gonna be mine." With that, he left the class with a pretty raven haired girl, Tessa. She was Dean's best friend.

She was reprimanding him with how he can be so rash and kiss a guy just after he argues with him. The blond just smirked at her and waved at Castiel. After that, Dean did everything in his power to convince Castiel he was the most wonderful, awesomest, dude in the planet. And sexy as hell. After months of Dean courting (read-stalking) Castiel decide to go out for coffee with Dean.

He doesn't regret it.

Dean was everything he ever wanted, he was smart, with the books and in the street, and he was funny, witty, and gorgeous as hell. He was an atheist, but really didn't give a crap in what other people believe in, he just started the argument to get Castiel riled up enough so he could hear the older man talk and especially directed at him. Castiel had been flabbergasted, no one had ever done anything like that just for him, and he knew that Dean's words were coming true when he felt warm seep to his heart at the confession.

They had been dating since.

Dean had his lover's pillow in his arms, trying to calm his shallows breaths and failing miserably. The blond didn't get sick, only the few asthmas attacks that he sometimes had, but that was it. This time he had a fever and maybe the beginnings of a cold. Castiel sighed and sat down on the bed, putting the bowl with cold water on the night table.

"Dean? Dean, wake up." At this, pain-filled eyes opened. Dean's green eyes were glaze with sleep and pain. Castiel's cobalt ones softened.

"Ca-Cas. Breath." The blond gasped, Castiel help Dean to sit upright on the bed and put the inhaler to rest in Dean's lips.

"Come on, Dean. Let's pump the medicine into your lungs." He smiled at the weird look the boy gave him, but he let Castiel put the pump in his mouth. They work with the inhaler, just a few inhales and pumps; it made Dean a bit better. He could at least breathe better. Even thought he started to sneeze. Castiel rubbed his back when the sneezes became coughs that made the bed tremble.

Dean fall back on the soft mattress and threw an arm across his eyes. "Fuck. I'm sick." Castiel let the obvious statement slide, Dean was sick and he didn't needed the smart ass comments from someone who is suppose to take care of him.

"You're running a fever, and I think you also have a cold, Dean." Told him Castiel in a low voice. Dean's red rimmed eyes focused on him and he groaned.

"No! I don't wanna be sick, Cas! Not fair! Today was my report on emotional disturbance! It was goin' to be fuckin' badass! I had graphics and shit!" Complained the blond in a childish way. Did Castiel mention that Dean was worst than a five year old when he was sick?

**OOooOO**

"Dean! For the love of Christ! Get back in bed!"

"But, Cas! I'm bored! Let me go to the store!"

"NO!"

"But-"

"I swear Dean; if you get up I'll tie you to the bed!"

"Oh, well. When you put it that way, Cas. I love it when you get kinky on my ass."

"Dean!"

**OOooOO**

"Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas-"

"What now, Dean?"

"Can you give me a beer?"

"You're sick, Dean. Can you just please stay in bed."

"C'mon, Cas. Give me a beer."

"God…"

**OOooOO**

"Dean. Wake up. You have to drink your medicine."

"No. It's grape. I hate grape."

"Sigh. Dean, you need to drink it so your fever can get down."

"Why liquid? I'm a big boy, Cas."

"Because, you complained that you couldn't swallow the pills."

"I want cherry-favored."

"Argh, Dean!"

**OOooOO**

The soft snores/wheezes from Dean as he slept made Castiel sigh in relief. Dean was a pain in the ass every time he was sick. It was like taking care of a spoiled child. Castiel opened his Pshycology book, but couldn't concentrate on the words. His eyes keep going back to his younger lover; concern marring his handsome face. Dean acted like that because he hated being sick, he didn't like being taken care off. And he thought that maybe, by pissing Castiel off, the brunet was going to leave him alone.

Fat chance.

Castiel sighed and snuggle more in the sofa, it was still pouring outside, making the day cold. At least they had a heater and it keeps both warm. Half-an hour later and Castiel was immerse in the chapter concerning the phobias and philia the book provide, the only sound was Dean's snores and soft wheezes and the munching of apples when the lights suddenly went out. The heater made a groaning sound and turned off.

The electricity had been cut off.

"Shit." Castiel whispered under his breath. The rustles of sheets snapped him out and he glanced at the bed. Dean was shivering there, still asleep, and coughing roughly. Castiel walked to the bed and slip in it, the instant he was on his back, Dean latched to him. Moaning at the body heat the slender body gave him, purring and rubbing himself against Castiel. Said man laughed and wrapped his arms around him, settling on his back.

"So warm, Cas. So fuckin' warm." Dean breather and his lips grazed the pale neck, sending shivers running down his spine. Dean continue kissing his neck, his big hands stroking the clothed body, and murmuring softly how gorgeous Cas was, or how warm his skin is, or how hot he finds him. The touches arouse the blue-eyed man, but also lulled him to sleep.

**OOooOO**

He felt a hot tongue on his neck; warm hands pushing his sweat pants down, warm puffs of breath caressed his wet skin. Castiel groaned, opened his eyes and rolled to meet Dean's full lips in a lazy, lusty kiss.

"C'mon, Cas. Warm me up a bit." Dean moaned, his hand grasping Castiel by the waist, trying and failing to lift him up. Castiel straddle Dean's hips and kissed his cheek.

"I don't think you should strain yourself, Dean. You're still sick." He said, moaning when Dean took hold oh his hips and gave a small thrust.

"Don't care, you teased me! With your smell, your touch, your skin." Panted the blond, as they rocked in slow movements; neither wanting to speed things up. The sensual movements, the smell of their sweat and pre-cum enveloped Castiel. He thrust faster on top of Dean, loving the moans that echoed on the silent, semi-dark apartment. He felt Dean tense up, and he leaned down to kiss him, muffling his own shout as he also came.

"I hope you don't get me sick." Mumble Castiel. The sound of Dean's rumbling laugh filled the room.

**OOooOO**

"What the hell were you thinking, Cas? You knew Dean was sick!" Ranted a very irritated Sam as he took Cas and Dean's temperature while Gabriel laughs out loud.

"My fuckin 'fuck, you guys are hilarious! Havin' sex when one of you is sick and then guhahahahahahaha!" The honey blond was having the time of his life mocking his little brother and brother-in-law. Sam narrowed his eyes and slapped the back of his boyfriend's head.

"Not funny, Gabe! Coz now you and I have to take care of these two idiots!" The look of horror in Gabriel's face was worthy of getting sick, thought the couple on the bed.

"But-but-but, Sammy, baby, you can be serious! What about our week off! I had been looking forward into fuckin' you to-"

"Stop! Just stop, Gabe! I'm sorry, but I can leave Dean and Cas like this." After that, Dean and Cas tuned out the bickering of their brothers. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and kissed his temple.

"M'sorry, Cas. Got you sick." Rumbled the blond. Cas sneezed and snuggles back with Dean.

"It's ok; I don't mind much."

**END!**

**Anne: Reviews are like ecstasy to me! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
